You Belong to Me
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: what happens when Emmett finds himself wanting to spend more time in Volterra then normal…?
1. Chapter 1

You belong to me

_**I do not own twilight!!! The brilliant Ms. Meyers does and I respect her for it **_

_**Summary: what happens when Emmett finds himself wanting to spend more time in Volterra then normal…? **_

_**Chapter 1: The Curious **_

_**Emmett POV**_

I knew this was something rare, we were going to Volterra as a family. We were invited just apparently like all the other families and random covens and nomads all over the world, but for what? We were in our private jet that Carlisle had bought a few years previous with our cousins the Denali's on our way to Italy.

"I wonder what has the rulers of our race to this 'ball' of sorts" Esme, my adoptive mother said. Oh before I press on let me introduce my family. I am Emmett Cullen 6'2'' dark curly haired vampire giant (laughs) don't judge me. My family the "Cullens" aren't your normal vampire were what you call "vegetarians" we eat animals not humans. Our motto is "humans are friends not food" and we live by that by mingling among them going to school and such. We have parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme Cullen they are our "adoptive" parents as we tell people who get curious then my older brother Edward Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale, then there's my younger sister Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale. Now I know it looks weird that we live together and were brother and sisters to the world and were actually mates but were not blood related so all you who think incest get it out of your mind. Now back to the story at hand.

"Oh, well as soon as I saw the invitation I knew, I knew it was something important" Alice my bubbly younger sister says sitting in her seat. Well Alice my energetic sister is a psychic she sees the future so she sees your decisions before you even really think about them.

"Alice, please tell me darling you didn't" Jasper said in his southern drawl. My brother was looking at his wife he knew that his wife got carried away with her shopping and her coordinating things and I knew he hated wearing Tuxedos.

"Jasper, it's a BALL" she looked at him and didn't scream but yelled in a normal voice because our vampire hearing is way to much for us and she would've broken the jets windows out.

"Good grief" I groaned as I helped Jasper out and he whispered a silent thank you.

"What is wrong with you boys and dressing descent for an invent especially when its in front of royalty" my sister interjected and I knew that we lost went Esme helped her out

"Really, I do agree" I looked toward my mother and made a face and she laughed. I was the funny one in the family of course the one that was the jokester since I was also the one who was single.

"Well I do appreciate that Alice takes her time to make sure we all have descent outfits for special occasions don't you agree hunny" Rosalie purred I gagged I hated when she talked like this to Edward. He looked to her and nodded and kissed her lips gingerly and I gagged again and just then Jasper laughed feeling my emotions and I looked up and winked.

"Yes, Jasper I agree too she must carry his dick in her purse" I smirked at mine and my brothers inside joke. Just as I had finished my words Edward growled and my mother again interjected

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward behave we are in the air and don't make me have to turn this plane around" her voice was stern and serious and truly motherly. As that happened Dad and Eleazar the father of the Denali sisters looked from there conversation and smiled and Carlisle looked to Esme and smirked

"Kids, please, behave before you make us turn around" and with that they continued there conversation.

We were half way through our flight when there was talking again to our family I was playing my Nintendo DS going through the games defeating each level with new records as I finished the game I looked around to see Carlisle talking still with Eleazar they must be catching up we rarely since moving to Forks, Washington go up to see them in Alaska. And Esme was talking with Carmen, Eleazar's wife and mate they'd been together for ages and were the "adopted parents" of the Denali sisters. Then the Denali sisters Tanya, Kate, and Irina sitting there gossiping among themselves probably about which one was going to get the lucky honor of me asking them to the ball of course. I was thinking and chuckled and thought no one. Then I looked past them to Edward and Rosalie purring and cooing at each other closer than they should be infront of parents whispering and wrapped up in themselves not to care that I was watching as I flowed my eyes past I saw Alice and Jasper in the same kind of embrace except they weren't cooing and purring at each other they were just talking and kinda holding a gaze they were so odd but you couldn't help but love both of them I settled into my chair and switched my game. When I heard Tanya come over and sits next to me

"Emmett, so this ball who you going with?" she looked toward me and smiled her strawberry red hair and her beautiful face and she scoots closer and I tense up

"Tanya, I am going by myself" I said sincerely seeing her face look down and I saw her sisters faces look down out of the corner of my eye and I tried not to laugh I knew that she was trying so that if she failed that they might try but as soon as I said no one there dead hearts dropped

"Are you completely sure Emmett?" she pressed on thinking that I may have changed my mind with her pout. And I nodded my head and reassured her

"Yes, Tanya im completely sure" her hand came up and touched my face and brought it to hers and whispers

"Well, Emmett if you ever change your mind you know how to reach me and know where im at" she winked and returned back to her sisters and they were utterly mad at there older sister for what she just did, but they couldn't keep mad at her forever. They've all tried there hand at me or trying to get me and there is no way in hell im letting those three anywhere near me I'd rather castrate myself then get involved with any Denali. I laughed as I thought about that and looked toward Edward as I heard his snicker and whisper in roses ear and she giggled and looked toward me and mouthed 'good one'.

We got to Italy and our limo's were waiting the Denali's respectively had there own limo the girls were pouting when I slipped into our limo they still had there hopes that I would give into one of them. I slide into the limo and immediately wished I was front with the driver and sighed hoping one day I would find my own love. Seeing Rosalie and Edward holding each other close. Seeing Alice and Jasper whispering loving things to each other and tried not to gag. And then I look next to me and see Carlisle and Esme curled up into each other and the only thing I thought about is that were almost to the castle.

We arrived to the guard looking like valet people and I kinda snickered at the idea of seeing Felix and Demitri in outfits like they were in and when the door opened I stepped out to look at Afton and smiled

"Hello Afton!" I smiled giving him my hand in a firm shake he smiled and shook back

"Hey Em, long time man" he said as the rest of my family slid out behind me.

"Yea, seriously, how's your lady is it Chelsea?" I said remember her name

"Im wonderful Emmett, still single I take it, well there are going to be plenty of young amazing women here for the ball" she winked just then the Denali pulled up and glided out of there limos and I whispered before they got out

"As long as there not blondes" I said and they laughed everyone knew for a few decades that the Denali women all had it out for my fine self (yes Im admitting im a hot sex on a stick)

"I will assure you there are defiantly a lot of brunettes here" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I took off to see if Demitri was around I wanted to go play Xbox with my favorite guard friend. As I walked past the various chambers and toward Demitri's room I smelled this alluring smell it was like freesia and strawberries and it was just mouthwatering I had to find out who this was coming from, as soon as I did I was saw Demitri.

"Yo! Em Dawg! How you be?" Demitri said tapping fist with me I tapped back smiling

"Im find Dem Dawg, ready to have your ass handed to you!" my words sounded as if I was asking to kick his ass and he looked at me and smirked

"Your on" he said and we raced toward his room and grabbed the controllers and proceeded to kick each others ass at halo 3 we played 4 rounds by the time I heard Carlisle call me from down the corridor and I looked toward Demitri and he heard his named called by Jane

"Oh, your masters calling you shouldn't you go run with your tail between your legs" I laughed as Demitri looked embarrassed that he had to be yelled by Jane

"Oh shut up at least my daddy's not yelling for me go run to your mom and dad lil boy" he shot back and I flipped him off he just laughed.

As I left Demitri's huge chamber and was recapping the 3 victories I had over him I was instantly hit with that freesia aroma again and I was tempted to ignore the fact that Carlisle had called me to follow it. I needed to know who was behind that scent it was so alluring and mouthwatering and def tempting to my own body. As soon as I reached my families presents I knew something was going on with this stay here.

"Okay im here.." I announced my presents and I saw everyone was already ready to go some where.

"get ready were going to hunt, I was informed that if we are going to be "hunting" on the Volterra property and especially with our "diet" we should be doing it outside of the perimeter of the castle and it will be an all night affair and I know our dear ladies have to get ready for the ball in the morning" my father looked to me I went and grabbed my cell phone and went to follow my family and walked out the castles doors with them we ran toward the end of Volterra's city limits and away from the city to where we could hide and we spread out in search of food I quickly found a bear. He was sitting playing with his food and my mind switch gears

I studied him for a few crouched in the shadows I crawled up into a tree and started to study from above and just as he was enthralled with his food I jumped down and snapped his neck sinking my teeth into his fur feeling the warmth of the blood quickly draining the bear and groans feeling my thirst completely satisfied and starts to uproot a tree as I do I drag the bear to the trees spot and dig a bit more for the bear to fit and say a quick silent prayer that the bear spirit went peacefully I believe that the animals did help us redeemed us but at the same time I hoped that there was some way soon to help us in the synthetics or something so that we could stop harming precious earth creatures such as the bear that satiates my hunger. Just went I was thinking about the possibilities of synthetics in the future or near future I get a text message

Em

Hey, were heading back its almost dawn and we don't have capes its going to be sunny

A-

A

Ok, im close by, ill be there in 2mins let me finish and ill be there

Em-

I closed my phone said goodbye to my dinner and placed the tree back into the ground and went back to my family and sighed internally one day I wont be the lone man that doesn't have a mate to go off hunting with one day I will have that person to go hunting with to have silly little games to play like all my other family members do and find there mates hunting skills as sensual I wish I had that I wish a lot of things but it just seemed to never happen. As I walk back to my family I see them all standing there looking at me sad faces and wondering how long before I stop hiding how I feel about being alone. I always hide how I feel I always keep that an internal conversation but of course mind reader Edward always knows and jasper can always feel me for miles away and sometimes it hinders his and Alice's relationship because he'll have depressive phases because of me and Edward has to go on vacation with Rosalie a lot because of me. And I feel bad that I can't even keep my family together because of my depression.

As we finally reach the castle we start to see the sun and we quickly make sure the door to the castle is shut and we sigh all of us for making it back just in time we were just making our way into the corridors when the girls excused themselves we just looked at one another and said

"pampering girl style" we all laughed which meant Alice, Rose, and Esme spent the whole day with massages, facials and pedicures and manicures and getting there hair and makeup done and then slipping there dresses on those girls are pretty why do they need to go through all the process of that but since the Denali sisters and Carmen are with them I figure they would be Allowing them to join as well. I internally sighed again thinking about the Denali women and I knew that Edward had heard it and looked toward me as did Jasper

"Emmett, dude, you don't have to take any of those women like Chelsea said yesterday there will be new single women here maybe your mate will show up tonight" Jasper said nudging me we walked toward our own area of chambers and went into our respective rooms and I collapsed on my bed and as soon as I did I was bombarded by a mass of reddish hair in my face

"I've been waiting for you" she peppered my face with kisses and I wasn't fully aware of what was happening until I gained my focus to see Tanya slipping her hands into my shirt and her lips trailing down my neck my mind finally grabbing a hold of the situation grabbed her hips and tossed her off me nicely and I growled

"Tanya, Get out of My room" I pleaded I didn't want a Denali sister they were attractive ill admit they are very very beautiful but they are not my type. Her lips turned into a cute pout and she began to show venom tears that will never fall. I opened my chamber doors and whispered

"Out Now Please" I stressed the words. She grabbed her robe wrapped it around her body and huffed and walked out of the room mumbling incoherently. I immediately closed my door to text Jasper.

J

Dude, T.D. just came into my room and tried to rape me

Em-

Em

Are you serious she did that… woah that's low even for her

J-

J

No kidding and here I thought they were done fighting over each other for me and using there nymph skills to get me

Em-

Em

They will never be over you dude get use to that

J-

J

I know it's a sad thing that they can't get over me

Em-

Em

Yea I know, hey ill catch Ya later I gotta run

J-

J

Yea me too later.

Em-

As soon as I sent the last text message I stripped of my clothes and went to take a shower I let the hot water work over my muscles and I let my mind go over that scent that has tempted me I let my mind bring back the scent and when it did it made my body react in ways that my body has barely reacted before. I thought my dead heart might just beat after all as soon as my body had calmed down I turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my body and went to brush my teeth and I sat on the edge of my bed and turned on the television and watched sport center hoping there would be some good things coming out of the Olympics this year since they were in Vancouver since of course this ball had to be right on the first week of the Olympics I was pouting because I had tickets that I had to sell. As I watched a few of the highlights it was already 4:30 and we were expected as a family to meet up at 5 and since the women were going to be late we started getting ready early and trying to tie my bow tie when I heard a knock at the door

"Come in" I said and was in the mirror still as I saw my dad come in and he smiled

"Here Emmett, son, let me help" he turned me and finished my tie and I smiled and thanked him and he looked at me and continued "Im sorry that you had to give up your tickets for the Olympics but this must be important because no one that got invitations declined this is something big son I am very very sorry." He sat in a chair as I sat on my bed and looked at him

"its fine, I understand the obligations to the royalty we have to be present when they do something like this they must be announcing something or just wanting a reunion" I smiled trying to picture what could possibly be so important. I was looking at my dad with the same wonder in his eyes and I spoke up

"Dad have you smelled a fragrance of freesia around with a strawberry mix in it?" I looked eager to hear if he had and he shook his head no

"Im sorry son I have not smelled such a scent it must've caught you and entranced you so much" he said and I smiled and nodded and he slapped my back as he got up and went toward the door

"we'll be meeting in my room in 5 so finish getting ready son" he closed the door and I went to fix my curly hair and grinned at myself in the mirror yes I knew I was cocky and conceited but come on I, Emmett Cullen, am one hot man right now.

I walked toward the ball room behind my family watching as my dad escorted my mother in her gorgeous soft blue ball gown I guess Alice picked these out. Next was Edward with his wife Rosalie in her signature red but new gown of course her and Alice again. Then last my Sister Alice escorted with her husband she wearing a beautiful black ball gown and behind me I could hear the Denali's behind me and I turned quickly to see Eleazar and Carmen with her in an Elegant yellow slim ball gown she smiled motherly at me and I smiled back. Behind them the sisters were walking arm in arm Tanya in a Green gown and she was gorgeous I had to admit and should've said yes now that im feeling so alone but still I don't want someone who has had more sex then half of the women in the world. I laughed in my head silently and saw Edward trying not to laugh then I saw her sister Katrina aka Kate in a soft pink she was always the beautifulest of her sisters I could admit that. And Irina in a yellow dress short not like Carmen's dress was but still very cute and I was happy that our families were together. We walked into the ball room being announced couples at a time until me I was announced alone and some of the guard laughed and shot me looks and I glared at them I walked in and began to mingle saying "Hi" to various guard members and covens that were friends with my family.

"Garrett" I said as another devilish looking man came up and we pounded fist I knew that if my dad saw that he'd disapprove at a public respectable function to fist pump but hey this is my buddy

"Emmett dude, what's going on?" his California nature seeped through and I smiled I missed hanging out with him

"Nothing man still a bachelor what about you still bachin it" using our term for being a bachelor. We were both hot looking women loved us but none of us caught our interest. He nodded and he smirked a waiter purely human came buy and offered us a glass of blood I declined as did Garrett when me and him first met he was interested in our way of life and ever since has kept up. "Still vegging" I continued to bug him

"duh" he said I missed our surf lingo language I swear Carlisle and Esme never got use to having me and him around but they liked it when I had friends over to keep me busy but Edward and Jasper swear I was gay but no I did chicks.

We were talking when the Denali's walked past me and Garrett and he stopped half way through talking about his time up in San Francisco and learning about the history of California and trying to intern for a government official. When I looked at him I saw what I saw in my brothers. Oh dear, he found his mate

"who is that beauty in the pink" I sighed thanking god he didn't fall for the either two I'd be happy with him with Kate because she's normal she doesn't try as hard as the other two and she gave up some time ago realizing it wasn't there

"that my friend is Katrina, Kate, preferably she's awesome and you'd be hard pressed to find a chick who is more awesome than her" I said trying to play up Kate to him which isn't hard to do she is a tom boy like Tanya she just has more than Tanya when it comes to the tom boy category. I smiled when he left my side to talk to her and then I became alone again. I turned to find my brothers and sisters mingling around together talking I walked toward them and just stood there waiting to walk in on there conversation.

"What do you think this is all about?" Alice bringing up this conversation again

"Dad said it must be important because everyone accepted the invitation" I chimed in they turned to look at me in shock

"He did say that" Edward looked at me and I nodded replaying the conversation in my head making sure to leave out the scent. "Interesting" Edward said and I smiled and nodded it was at that moment when we finally saw Master Caius and Master Marcus take there seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me **

**I don't own twilight only Ms Meyers does and I envy her!!!!!**

**Previously: **

"He did say that" Edward looked at me and I nodded replaying the conversation in my head making sure to leave out the scent. "Interesting" Edward said and I smiled and nodded it was at that moment when we finally saw Master Caius and Master Marcus take there seats.

**Chapter 2: The Unveiling **

**Emmett's POV **

I watched two influential royalty leaders and there wives take there spots at there rightful thrones waiting for there brother the head king brother to arrive and the lights dimmed I was smirking trying to remember the last time I'd seen visual effects that were like this. I saw Edward shake his head trying to tell me to behave by that shake. When we saw Master Aro come into the room he was wearing the blue royalty color with the Volturi symbol and ring he was very happy looking and joyous and we clapped respectfully. He quickly quieted us and began what im sure was a well rehearsed speech

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to this wonderful event this evening I would hope you are enjoying yourself so far. I am glad to see all of your beautiful and illuminating faces tonight" he paused for dramatic effect I assume "I hope you all had wonderful and safe travels here and it is such a delight to see such festive colors and modern wears here this evening as well I am so pleased at our progress of keeping ourselves unnoticed" he stopped and smiled at my father and his wife then to Eleazar and Carmen we are the on family that live among humans were trying to help other covens in that process "as most of you are curious I shall wait no further I am proud to announce as of tonight Volterra has a new royal member to its family" his words stopped as the room sudden gasps one of my own filled the air and the guards at the doors we came from flew the doors open and the most beautiful creature floated out of the left wing she was in a soft red almost queen style dress she floated down the twisting staircase and was joined by Demitri my mind screamed lucky bastard and her eyes were the most golden and I thought no way and my brother nodded her hair was pinned up and let in curls various places on her head and she looked stunning she was perfect in all the right areas and I was just ogling I bet my mother was going to smack me for it later. As she past I smiled wider and her scent drifted into my nose and I stopped breathing instantly and I was in shock

Freesia and strawberries

IT WAS HER. She was the luscious and tempting smell and that lucky son-of-a-bitch is holding on to her I instantly hated Demitri at that very moment and within seconds my brother was holding my arm and warning me with his eyes that I was floating on thin ice if I did anything.

As the crowd kept parting for her and Demitri she had finally reached Master Aro's chair and kissed his cheek and whispered something that seemed to be private. And with that she stood by his side and Demitri was behind a chair

"Please, my fellow men and women of the vampire race allow me to introduce to you… my daughter, Isabella , the heir to the vampire race and the new queen" his voice stopped suddenly and everyone was in shock all over again. I thought there wives were the queens my mind raced for the possible answers and I saw Edward shake his head no. why does he know all this history about the Volturi and I don't. he shrugged his shoulder but I watched as Master Aro placed a crown a delicate one upon her curled and perfect head and I smiled I watched her and studied her and I wanted to get to know her it was like I was dying to get to know her.

"ladies and Gentleman please, help me in celebrating Isabella and her ascension to the throne as Queen" Master Aro clapped his hand and with that the music began to fill the air from the band playing in the balcony of the ballroom and I was lost in the music an moved to the side of the room as this Isabella was glided onto the dance floor by her father Master Aro. I watched then as slowly people started to fill the dance floor my siblings and parents slowly filled the floor and my aloneness reared its ugly head even when I saw Alec and Jane the weird twins as I say even had dates. My aloneness caused a still desperate Tanya to immerge out of no where and wrap her arms around me

"So what do you say teddy bear wanna dance" I heard her voice whisper into my ear, even though I was alone it was rude to say no so I nodded and slowly glided her on to the dance floor and took my place with everyone twirling her around hoping should wouldn't get the idea that It meant I wanted her which so was not the case.

**Isabella's POV**

Daddy was twirling me around on the dance floor in my tailor made dress and all I could think to say was

"I love you daddy" I whispered it and he smiled and whispered the words straight back and twirled me and brought me back I was enjoying this evening of course I was nervous me a queen ha I can't even walk straight let alone help other people lead there vampric lives straight. I looked around over my daddy's shoulder at all the guest and was surprised to see everyone from my dads old photos and newer photos especially the family he always gushes about "the cullens" he envies there closeness and just wished he was able to pull the guard together with that kind of closeness I told him every time he talked to me that we would eventually get there it takes time. He loved me for that.

Well maybe I should explain who I am. Im Isabella M. Ricci my father is King Aro Ricci and my mother is Mistress Sulpicia, im 20 and a vampire of course I only live off animals unless other wise commended to like such as events I occasionally have a drink of human blood. Im brunette of course you already knew that im 5'5'' and the now queen due to my mothers inability to come to the throne because none of the wives were original heirs and I am. Back to the party.

I was interrupted from dancing with my daddy when Demitri came up and bowed and asked the king to dance with me and I giggled and he gave Demitri my hand and kissed my other and said

"my dearest enjoy the night for you are the queen of the world and of my heart I love you" and he turned and walked toward his throne toward my mother who sat in a small 16th century females chair and started to talk. I focused my attention back to Demitri and smirked.

"So, what made you decide to cut in?" I question him. Out of all the guard members Demitri and Renata were my favorite. He looked down at me and pulled me close and danced with me and whispered in my ear

"Because, unlike my wife you actually like to dance" he chuckled after saying it. It was absolutely true his wife Renata absolutely hated to dance. They were secretly married although I think Chelsea knows but won't tell. You were supposed to get the kings permission but now that I am queen I might be able to work something out. After a few twirls I noticed a tall broad hunk of a man twirling with some strawberry blonde and I nudged Demitri.

"Dem, whose that?" I questioned I'd been through test after test but right now my mind was drawing a blank to his name

"That dear is Emmett Cullen son to Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Cullen" Demitri whispered and I nodded. I kept dancing keeping and eye on him it seemed like his head wasn't in the dance like he wasn't in it at all the girl wasn't holding his interest

"Is he mated Demitri who is that girl with him" I asked again after the few moments had passed and Demitri's head looked toward Emmett's area

"That dear is Tanya Denali daughter to Eleazar and Carmen Denali surely you've heard of Eleazar? And no they are not mated I know on good authority that she has tried but failed due to her talent as they say" he said into my ear and I gave him a look of curiosity and he replied "her sexual nature ma'am" he addressed me formally

"Just because im queen don't do that Demitri" I didn't want my own best friend addressing me so formally I wasn't the queen of England I didn't hold that much of a prestigious title to them I finished my conversation to him with a simple "please introduce me to him Demitri" I stopped our dancing and he escorted me to where Emmett and Miss Denali were dancing.

"Emmett" Demitri said, as if they were on first name basis

"Demitri" Emmett responded stopping dancing with Tanya and looking at Demitri then noticing my presence bowed and said "your majesty" I looked at him and giggled

"Please call me Isabella or Bella or Izzy" I said giving him the name my father calls me and only my father well and my uncles.

"Isabella," he said again bowing. By the time his head came back up I noticed Tanya had disappeared how rude to not even address me.

"Well, now that I've introduced you, I must go see how my Renata is doing" he bowed to me again and I winked at him and he walked off I gave my hand to Emmett

"Would you care to dance" I asked him. He nodded quickly I guess his interest to dance was only met by if you were the right woman perhaps?

**Emmett's POV**

I watched as she walked over this way and I was stunned was Demitri really bringing her over here. As she came close I heard them stop

"Emmett" Demitri said

"Demitri" I said at this point I had quit dancing with Tanya. I lowered my gaze from Demitri to see Isabella and bowed saying "Your Majesty" I heard her giggle I wanted to hear that giggle more my head was reeling with the sound of it.

"please call me Isabella or Bella or Izzy" she said, I wanted to call her all the names and more I wanted to scream her name I wanted to hold and say her name repeatedly letting her freesia and strawberry scent drip and flow around me and over me.

"Isabella" I repeated hoping she heard me and I bowed again at this time I noticed Tanya had left, silly girl she knew I wasn't into her and she finally got the hint.

"Well now that I've introduced you too I must see how my Renata is doing" I heard Demitri say and walk away quickly she offered me her hand and I took it

"Would you care to dance" she asked, I thought it was odd she asked but I was glad because this beauty made my tongue want to tie up in knots but also make me want to speak so fast that should probably couldn't even understand a word I said.

We started to slowly glide and dance as a song familiar to me came on I began to hum along It was a favorite and I was lost in the song and in the dancing that when it was finally over I looked down at her and she spoke again

"I would love for you to escort me out to the gardens" she smiled sweetly to me how I could resist when she was asking me

"as you wish your majesty" I forgot that she asked to be called Isabella and I smiled and corrected myself "miss Isabella" she smiled as I corrected myself and with that we left one of the side rooms and walked along the candle lit corridor and outside toward the moonlit night with the stars bright outside

"Emmett thank you" she said smiling at me, her smile illuminated her face more she was the perfection of beauty and I find it hard to believe that Aro hid this beautiful creature for so long

"No, thank you Isabella, you saved me" I winked walking along the many paths in the garden. She looked up

"How so did I save you?" she questioned she wondered how she was a hero in my eyes.

"well that blonde that was in my arms she has been a very troublesome item in my world, constantly there, constantly trying, needing, wanting what she can't have and that is me. She tried to see if we mated which I wouldn't give her what she wanted and we aren't true mates but she still throws herself at me and I felt bad tonight so I gave her one dance but you came just in time so she couldn't ask for a second" my words mumbling out fast I hope she understood me

"So I saved you from the potential threat of a girl gone mad because she's in love with someone who isn't in love with her" she smiled at me and then continued "how sad is that. I hope she finds someone or gets help" she laughed out loud the most delicate and soft laugh I wanted to record it on my phone it could be my ringtone 'ok Emmett stalkerish' my head told me.

We continued walking and we headed toward another part of the castle and she smiled and pulled me toward a bench

"Can I confess a secret to you Emmett" she asked me I nodded

"I actually knew the whole story behind Miss Denali, I asked Demitri, I just wanted to get to meet you" her eyes looked sincere and she smiled I stared into her golden eyes and smiled

"Well, I have a confession of my own Isabella" I whispered like a school boy ready to admit a crush. I was stalling and she smiled

"Well go on Emmett please do tell me" she cooed tenderly to me

"I've smelt your scent all day" I said that a bit stalkerish I admitted in my head

"What do you mean by that?" her voice sounded confused

"you smell of freesia and strawberries and I've smelt it all over the castle and its alluring and tempting to me I've wanted to scout you out all day it was like the biggest game of hide and seek ever" my words were vomiting out of my mouth again. Why was this happening to me?

"oh, well, umm," her words were a bit strange and confused she was kinda in the middle of a thought when she added "I think we should get back to the party Emmett my father would worry where the queen is don't you think? I laughed and helped her up and escorted her back and kissed her hand as we reached the ball room and she whispered

"Your smell tempts me too" and with that she walked toward her father and uncles leaving me there stunned and speechless.

**a/n – review please …..This was a dream I had one night so im just adding on to it the best I can!!!! ~ Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Belong to Me **

**I do not own only Ms Meyer doesn't and boy is she 1 lucky human to have all those sexy vampires *winks***

**Previously: **

"Your smell tempts me too" and with that she walked toward her father and uncles leaving me there stunned and speechless.

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

**Isabella's POV**

I lay awake of course vampires don't sleep in my huge suite that daddy had built for me wondering about that fascinating Emmett Cullen when I heard a knock in the door I quickly sat up and answered lightly

"Come in" I smiled when I saw my daddy entering carrying something wondering what it is he sets it down on my bed and sits beside me and looks at me

"My Isabella how are you this morning? How was the ball I barely saw you after you danced with me!" he smiled gently to me.

"Daddy I am well, the ball was fantastic thank you so much for it. And I was there I just was enthralled by a certain subject of ours im sure you know the Cullen family well but one of the Cullens is very alluring to me" I felt as if I would blush but I knew better than that we couldn't do those types of things.

"oh is that so, ill have to have a talk with Carlisle, which Cullen boy ill have to meet him see if he fits the bill to be talking to my Isabella" my daddy the protector always there to make sure I was safe.

"Daddy im sure he's a fine man, his name is Emmett though" I giggled feeling silly for giving his name all daddy had to do was touch there hands and see who danced with me last night. Although I danced with a lot of men last night of course everyone wanted the chance to get the honor of dancing with the queen of Volterra.

"Daddy what is that" I pointed hoping to change the subject off of Emmett I didn't want to talk about it for fear that I would all be a dream that Emmett didn't exist I hoped he did he was a nice man and was gentle and I enjoyed his touch and his alluring demeanor I wanted to be around him a lot more but I wanted to take it slow I wanted to be chased but I just didn't know how to do it right I would have to ask Heidi. She knew she was an expert!

"This, well this my dear Isabella is something I had personally made for you well you know how all of us brothers me and your uncles wear emblems of Volterra either as a ring or a broach of some sort." I nodded as he spoke he continued "well I had one made for you but a bit more feminine of course" and with that he opened the box and I was presented with a ruby shaped v with white gold outlining it and a very delicate satin black choker behind it as its chain.

"Daddy this it I its" I stumbled to finish "beautiful" I jumped up and hugged him instantly then pulled away turned around and let him tie it around my neck tightly it bowed in the back just the kind I like I went to the mirror to position it and looked back at daddy

"Perfect, thank you daddy" I ran back to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled

"Anything for the queen" he declared setting the box next to my jewelry collection case. I smiled and looked in the mirror again

"Daddy what are the plans for today?" I looked he smiled he loved that I was taking to my job well after the few months of training which was brutal I was going to be the best at this job that I possibly could be.

"well the Cullens and Denali's are still here and I was going to meet them in the living room to talk about the old times, as your aware Dr. Carlisle and I go way back as do Eleazar and Carmen they use to live here my dear one you should get dressed and meet us down there in say ten minutes okay" he said smiling and kissing my forehead then turned and left. When he shut my door I silently screamed in my head oh dear god Emmett's going to be down there what am I going to wear I ran to my walk in closet and flipped the light on and sat there for a minute

"Okay, I've got black and red so let's organize around that" I said to myself and decided on black leggings and a dark red dress with a black belt that tied at the stomach and slipped on black ballet flats. I slightly curled my hair and let it down in waves and glossed my lips and applied dark liner and winked at myself and whispered gorgeous to myself

I walked down the stairs about four minutes later to head toward the living room and I ran into something and looked up and there with the same smile and golden eyes from last night is non other than Emmett Cullen.

"Ummm Hello" he says and finishes "Isabella" I love the way he says my name he makes it sound so sexy

"hello Emmett, are you heading toward the living room?" he nodded and I smiled "I am too want to walk with me" I smiled trying to make him feel comfortable in my presence we walked side by side toward the living room when we reached the door he let me walk in first and I noted that and smiled. When I entered my father stood as well as Dr. Carlisle and Mr. Denali I smiled

"Hello Gentleman" I smiled and sat next to my father. I quickly noticed that Emmett sat and faced me and never blinked he kept his eyes on me and I quickly started to feel a heat immerging in my body some where in my core It was a fire unlike my thirst fire.

"Well Isabella it was quite a shock to us that you existed please tell us how this became?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen asked out of curiosity to me

"well, we adopted Isabella when she was a little girl and raised her, like a normal family we ate when she ate and made sure she slept by the time she turned twenty we gave her the choice" Aro interjected for me I smiled to my father

"that's basically it I was given the choice to join this life I wanted to because my mother and father are both here and I would like to stand beside them in this world plus most of my friends were guard members" I smiled and Emmett smiled and my heart I could feel its coldness flutter a bit it was like as if I had swallowed butterflies as our gazes connect.

"Interesting" Carlisle says as he watches me look at Emmett and Emmett stare at me and then smiles.

"Aro I believe I need to speak with you in your office for a moment on something would you care to join me and Eleazar?" I hear Carlisle say as Eleazar mumble something briefly in a yes to joining them as the three gentlemen get up I nod and smile never leaving Emmett's gaze.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as the queen of the race of vampires walked into the room following my son the first of my children to get here there chemistry as close to each other as just having met other than the dance last night they shared. I briefly had asked her about her birth and Aro interjected about the adoption and she confirmed it. The whole entire time that we were talking her eyes were not on me but on my son

Odd? My mind thought to itself but then I noticed my son's eyes did not leave hers and I saw Eleazar get an odd expression on his face.

"Aro, I believe I need to speak with you in your office for a moment on something would you care to join me and Eleazar?" Eleazar agree with me and when all three of us got to our feet Isabella nodded and smiled never leaving Emmett's gaze I was in awe.

We got into the office and shut the door and smiled at Aro

"Aro, you may not be aware but your daughter may have just met her mate!" I proclaimed softly as to not let the two star struck gazers in on what I have discovered. Eleazar next to me nodded

"It is true Master Aro, I have seen it" his gift was to sense gifts and apparently together they posses one

"Well, let's not tell them that they are mated, let's please for the sake of disappointment if its not the case let them find out for themselves. I don't want to put false opportunities in their head especially my daughter" Aro's tone was sincere as would any father's of his daughter.

"Yes, I do agree for the sake of also my son" Carlisle said briefly and the three fathers smiled. And with that we walked back into the living room to find the two gone!

"Where did they go?" we said in unison?

**Emmett's POV**

We let our eyes connect and I was lost in her golden gaze I didn't even hear or see them leave all I noticed was her and her freesia and strawberry temptation she smiled and I reciprocated and all I wanted to do was make her world ok. Her necklace this morning was beautiful I didn't notice it the night before it must not have been there the night before.

"Would you like to walk around the castle?" she asked trying to break the ice between the two of us. Who ever knew I would be scared to talk to women I the one that was into women.

"Yes I would love to have the pleasure of walking with you" I said getting up and offering her my hand. She placed her delicate hand in mine and I let her lead me out the door and I followed her side by side out the hall and imagined doing this year's from now. 'Woah Cullen years from now here'. We walked toward the ball room where there were guard members cleaning up we walked through they all bowed to her and said there good mornings she smiled and said good morning to everyone. She was a bit uncomfortable with everyone calling her majesty but I guess with time she'd get use to it.

"So, how was your night after the ball?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be to personal to not get an answer

"It was great I went to my room and relaxed." She smiled again, god I loved her smile I wanted to stare at it more but I was forced to face on the walk ahead of us still "you?" she asked me

"ah, well me and my brothers Edward and Jasper we played Xbox 360" I declared rather proud I beat them again in oblivion I swear they should learn that I am like thee video game champ and never to mess with me

"Oh really what game?" she was asking me what game, does she play I wonder?

"Oblivion, but I was playing halo 3 with Demitri earlier yesterday and kicked his ass" I beamed.

"Oh no only I beat Demitri at halo 3 your going to have to beg to win" she smiled at me and stopped walking. "Would you like to beg to win" she gave me an evil smirk

"no your majesty I would let you win of course" I said without blinking and dropped to my knees and whispered "but I would love to play halo 3 with you" her smiled spread wider

"your on" her words were like air and I was off racing after her up stairs toward a different part of the castle and we stopped right in front of double doors and she turned and looked at me with serious eyes "Now, be good because this is my room and daddy would kill you if you weren't good to me" she winked and opened the door.

Her room was huge; it was black with red touches here and there. Big black screen TV coming up from the four poster bed that was black with red silk curtain red rugs that looked like blood on the floor I laughed it seemed like the typical vampric thing she turned and looked at me

"Red carpets?" I asked

"Hey I like Dracula and I was going for irony thank you very much" she looked at me and pouted

"Sorry sorry" I pleased and she pulled out black bean bags and sat on one handing me a red controller and commanding me to sit

"Now be prepared for a royal ass kicking" she smiled

"Queen, you maybe royal but this subject isn't use to women kicking his ass" I interjected she smiled

"Well better get use to it" she winked. And when she said that I felt my cock twitch god damn fuck she wasn't going to turn me on now during a fucking video game challenge was she.

**Isabella's POV **

We were playing halo 3 it was well over almost half way done and I wasn't loosing by much I mean I never loose not even when I play against Demitri and I was getting mad because im the queen now and im never suppose to loose I hear him kinda chuckling because he's trying to play and stare at my face and laugh because im loosing and he's having a problem and once his face was off the screen I was able to take back over my lead

"Shit" he said loudly I laugh

"What you thought you were the boss man" I laughed and added "what why im the queen" I giggled. When I did that he growled I wonder what the growl was about because it wasn't a mean one or a territorial one it sounded unlike a growl I've heard before it was new sound to me and I wanted to know what his struggle was.

"Games not over yet dear queen" he said and he wasn't that far behind me again and I was pressing forward to keep in the lead of and win

"Oh but you forget. I am master champ around here" I laughed and just when he thought he was going to win the game ended declaring me the winner and I got up and did my little victory dance that I always do when I beat anyone and it caused another growl that escaped his lips. I looked down and he was sitting there in his shirt and jeans and I just I noticed his pants were tighter on him and I just gasped slightly. Just then my phone went off

"Hello" I said

"Isabella where are you?" my father

"Oh daddy im in my room I was challenging Emmett Cullen here to a game of halo 3 and guess what he lost" I said smiling

"Well that is good my dear but please come join me in my office" his voice sounded business like and I knew it was time to get back to business.

"Yes sir I will be there in a moment" I said

"See you my daughter" and with that he hung up.

"well I got to get to work Emmett you can see your way out, but please feel free to use the Xbox if you wish or the wii I've got both consoles" I smiled and his eyes widened.

"Imma challenge you to the wii next queen Isabella" I internally blushed when he said that and I walked to the door and turned around

"Ill hold you too that!"

**A/n keep sending me that love please …. ~ Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Belong To Me **

**I do not own twilight although I wish I did all the credit to these wonderful vampires goes to Ms. S. Meyer without her we wouldn't have sparkly dreams !!!! **

**Previously:**

"Imma challenge you to the wii next queen Isabella" I internally blushed when he said that and I walked to the door and turned around

"Ill hold you too that!"

**Chapter 4: family meetings **

**Emmett's POV**

She walked out of her room and I felt alone again when she's with me im not alone when im with her im complete its weird feeling she's the first girl to make me feel this way and she's a queen I don't know if its just because she's royalty or if its something else. I need to speak to my father about this I feel odd around her that I have I want to see if he knew the meaning of this. I received a text message as I thought about the whole ordeal

Em

Family meeting at noon

Ed-

Ed

Bro why the family meeting

Em-

Em

Dad said, im just passing the word on

Ed -

Ed

Thanks bro then

Em-

I just set my phone back in my pocket when I received another

Em

Hey son, before the family meeting can you meet me in my room

Dad –

Dad

Yea, why?

Em-

Em

Just need to ask you a few questions

Dad –

Dad

Ok ill be there

Em –

I shut my phone closed and walked out of the beautiful Isabella's suite and closed her door and just then I hear

"What were you doing in there Dawg" oh crap Demitri just caught me

"Getting my ass handed to me by the queen at halo 3" I smiled and he laughed

"You joined the club I guess" he laughed. I nodded in silence

"Don't get to happy imma rematch her and win let her know just cuz she's boss doesn't mean a real man can't show her how its done" I said puffing out my chest.

"Oh very caveman Dawg" Demitri said as we walked down the hall and we said our good byes I headed toward my room for a quick minute.

I headed toward Carlisle's and Esme room before the family meeting and knocked

"Come in Emmett" I heard my father say

"Hi dad what did you want to talk to me about" I said looking at him sitting at the desk in the room they were given it must've been the room he originally was in while he was here years ago because it styled so much like Carlisle. Very ornate and yet so simple.

"Sit please son I want to discuss something with you" I gestured while he was writing out something it looked like work he brought with him

"Okay." I said waiting on him to finish his work. He looked up at me and smiled

"I noticed a freesia and strawberry smell this morning and I thought I should alert you"

My face was mortified; I forgot that I told him what she smelled like

"Oh and where was it?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say the queen smelled like

"Also, I noticed someone's intensity with some certain person" he said quickly changing the subject I think

"Who?" I said I have if anything caught the gossip bug from my sisters and mother they love to know the latest gossip on people and of course I being the single man got pulled into it sometimes.

"you had quite and intense morning with miss queen Isabella this morning I take it her floral freesia and strawberries son is quite alluring" he smirked

"dad, please please don't say anything I don't know how this is going I mean she's funny, amazing, loves video games I just wanna get to know her more" I pleaded

"I was wondering if that's what it was" he smiled widely and continued on "im proud son I wont stand in the way of your happiness but I caution she is the queen and her father is head king I would advise if you do anything as like ask her out that you ask her father for permission and better yet you might have a sit down with him and tell him your intentions he is a very old school man and has nothing but the best intentions for his daughter and she is his world" my father said telling me that of the young queens dad.

"I know dad and I plan on doing that but, I just want to hang out no dates quite yet just smooth out a friend ship" I smiled yes, a friend ship and continued "because I just met her last night" his smile mimicked mine and he clapped my back after standing up and coming around the table

"Well done son you are quiet a man and I am proud" and with that we both walked toward the family meeting

**Isabella POV **

I walked into the throne room to find my uncles and father there sitting waiting for me I sat in the subject seat feeling this was another lecture or another lesson and they all smiled at me fondly

"My dearest daughter please don't sit there come here stand before me" my father said softly and I stood and walked toward him

"Yes father, you wanted me to meet you here" I said sweetly smiling

"Yes I did my dear, and my that necklace does suit you don't you think so my dear brothers doesn't your niece wear our emblem well" he commented and my uncles nodded and made slight noises of approval and smiled

"Thank you daddy, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius." I smiled and went to kiss both my uncles cheeks livening up there day with my happiness.

"your quite welcome dear" my father said again smiling as he did earlier when he handed it to me and then went on "give me your hand dear" I stood in front of him and gave him my hand and closed my eyes and played over the whole evening and this morning and I smiled when I saw Emmett

"Aha" my father said when I finally slid my hand out of his "and what do you feel for this boy?" he asked of me

"I do not know, I enjoy his company I feel weird in his presence like its almost a normal feeling but different than being in Demitri's presence he makes butterflies appear where there shouldn't daddy" I said like a little girl

"Well when you do know what is will you please let your dad know my dear" he said pleadingly at me" I nodded

"yes daddy I will I really want to know what I feel toward him I want to learn more about him I just only met him last night and already his scent tempts me as mine tempts him im scared to say he might be the one daddy" I trembled when those words came out

How could that be I've only known this man one day and he already possesses some part of me or maybe all of me? I gulped unneeded air which made my father look at me

"is there something bothering you dear" he questioned

"I just was wondering if he already possesses me and if I do that of him?" I looked into my dads eyes trying to find questions and continue "I already feel this pull but I just I want to know more about him I don't want this to be just some love at first sight I want it to grow daddy" I pleaded and he smiled

"As I want it to happen that way too dear I don't want it to happen how it happens for most for you I want you to be able to enjoy the love of dating and engagements and weddings." He proclaimed as my uncles agreed. I smiled and giggled and hugged my daddy

"thank you for watching over me daddy I have to go though I just got a buzz on my phone there has got to be a problem they know not to ring me when im with you unless its an emergency" I frowned he waved his hand dismissing me

"You are free to leave my dear" he nodded his head

"Thank you daddy, uncles" I bowed they nodded there heads back and I walked out of the room and answered my phone

"Hello" I said quickly

"Isabella" the familiar voice sounded

"You called me during a really bad time you know" I said quite flustered with who was on the other end

"I am sorry queen but I couldn't help it I had to get a hold of you"

"Wait, how did you get my number?" I mused

"Demitri" he replied

"Remind me to castrate him" I smiled thinking of his face when I threaten him with that

"Will do dear queen Isabella" he said my name again and I felt a dampness from between my legs form

"What did you want" I said without making it sound threatening

"To hear your voice, to see you, I kept thinking about you all afternoon" his voice sounded urgent and with everything he said it just made my dampness increase. Damn things needing to go slow damn me wanting to get to know him more

"Where are you" I asked letting my new found urgency show

"My room" he said I knew where the Cullens were staying I had set up all the guest locations to do drill runs with the guards in case of an attack of any kind

"Oh, where do you want me to meet you?" I inquired

"Ummm pick a place!" he said

"I can't think of a place" the only place I could remotely even think of right now was the place between my thighs that was collecting moisture like crazy

"Are you ok Isabella dear?" he questioned I wondered why and just went I wondered I realized I started breathing heavy

"umm I, I need to call you back" I stuttered and closed my phone and ran to my room and locked the door and stripped out of my clothes and walked into my bathroom and slipped off my necklace scared to get the cute ribbon wet and turned on the water to the shower and grabbed a towel and checked the water.

Once in the water I tried to calm myself tried to relax myself tell myself it ok it's normal to feel this way. It normal, god I hoped it was normal.

**Emmett's POV**

She was breathing heavy on the phone wasn't she my mind thought

"Are you ok Isabella dear?" I said through the phone receiver hearing her breathing and it took her a while to reply

"Ummm I, I need to call you back?" and that was it the beautiful voice had disappeared and with that she was no longer in my ear but she was still in my head I imagined her lips moving talking that breathing it was alluring and I told my dad I would take it slow I promised him I would take it slow I would talk to her father but damn just thinking about that. I let out a guttural growl that wasn't vicious it was lustful I wanted to tear her clothes off and have my way with her make her mine in ways that were probably illegal in Italy I smiled evilly at the thought.

After a few moments of that I started to feel my cock twitch again for the second time today and I was due for a shower I stripped and went to the bathroom and turned on the water again and waited till it was nice and hot and let the water hit me and again I thought about what queen Isabella was doing at exactly this moment and then there it was I felt my cock just go rigid. My mind went wild as I thought about what it would feel like to slip into her, to feel her warmth wrap around my cock for me to pulse in and out of her and while my hand worked my erection I started shaking and placed my free hand against the wall and when I finally felt myself release I groaned out Isabella's name. and I just knew then I knew that I had to speed up just a little that this slow flirtatiousness had to be fast forwarded I had to talk to her father I had to get the approval. As I washed my hair I thought of the entire thing I should say to her father. When I finished rinsing my hair and my body I thought I had it all planned out.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out into chamber room I was in and was shocked by what was laying on my bed there in a black teddy was….

**A/n wanna know whose naked in Emmett's bed leave me love!!!!! ~ Amy  
(I wish I was naked in Emmett bed lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Belong To Me **

**I don't believe I own twilight but damn I wish I did Ms. Meyer I envy your vampires **

**Previously**:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out into chamber room I was in and was shocked by what was laying on my bed there in a black teddy was….

**Chapter 5: Shock and Awe**

**Emmett's POV **

"IRINA GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I was shocked to see her in my room in that that teddy it did look good but I mean, geesh were these Denali sisters not against anything to get there way I mean I told Tanya strictly no didn't Irina not hear my no's. I swear I need to wear a shirt in front of those girls that says 'off limits'. I walked over to the door opened the chamber and when that I did I saw Irina's face glow

"Hello your majesty" she said and bowed in her robe as she walked out her smile wide. As I looked to the outside of the door I saw Queen Isabella looking at me with almost tears in her eyes

"Isabella it's not what it looks it's not what it looks I swear" I pleaded and before I could finish she was running down the hall and gone. I looked down the hall and the brunette who had made me feel things were gone. When I returned my gaze back to the immediate area Irina was still there

"Emmy, do you still not want me" her pout was sickening me

"Irina, you are nothing but a slut get the fuck out of my face" I said without needing to yell pushed her out of the door way and slammed the door muttering something along the lines of fuck now I need new sheets on my bed I got something slimy on it. When I finally got dressed I called Carlisle.

"Dad, can you come to my room I need to talk to you I think I need your help" I said kind of distraught with the idea that I possibly ruined my chance with the beautiful Isabella.

"Yes son anything ill be there in a moment" he said as I hung up I dialed my sister Alice

"Hello Emmett yes ill be there let me tell Jasper" she hung up. Damn it psychic sister always seeing the future.

Ten minutes later my sister and dad were sitting in my room listening to my story about the trashy Denali sisters who are ruining my shot with the beautiful Queen. While telling them my sister was practically bouncing

"Oh Emmett" my dad shot her a look and my dad then spoke

"Son, ill talk to Aro then to Queen Isabella see if I can see what is going through her head. Im sure she should let you talk to her again" my dad saw my face. I wanted to rewind the day I wanted to relive it. Upsetting the queen was not my decision I wanted to make her happy I only wanted her happiness not the Denali's and knowing that Irina ruined it made me mad I growled.

"Emmett?" dad looked at me

"Sorry dad I was thinking and I guess got carried away" I looked sad and Alice just giggled a bit

"Emmett oh brother it will all work out I just I know." She snickered and stood and walked toward the door and she said again "oh and change that shirt wear the blue one she'll dig it" and with that she left.

"What she, what..." she just giggled and ran down the hall. My dad looked at m and shook his head

"There are times when Alice tells me things like that and I just am like huh too son join the club" he stood and slapped my back and chuckled walking out the door I could hear him say something like 'young love' and shut my door. I walked toward the closet and undone my shirt and grabbed the blue one and smiled putting it on.

Carlisle POV

I walked out of Emmett's room and walked toward the throne room where I knew the Kings would be and I saw Isabella there talking and I waited outside hoping they didn't see me.

"Daddy, oh daddy, I thought I thought I had found my mate" she sobbed I heard her sob and it tore my heart

"What's wrong my dear" Aro said to Isabella his voice sounded as mine would if Alice or Rosalie sounded as distraught.

"He, he, there, that, woman, his, bed, almost, naked" she openly sobbed I heard two growls followed by stern words.

"Gentleman please holds your silences" a fathers distress coming through in those words and continued "Izzy dear, my sweet daughter calm down please tell me" I saw her nod

"Okay daddy," she sighed then continued "So we finished our chat in here and my emergency went to go handle it and then I thought I would go see Emmett. One of Dr Cullens kid, well when I got there he was ushering another woman out of his chambers in her robe and his towel and I just I just fell apart I couldn't even say anything I just left" I heard her voice full of tears that would never fall and I promised myself if my son ever gets a second chance that I would never let my son make her cry like that ever again.

"Come here my Isabella" I heard her father say to her and she almost ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her and said soothingly "im sure it wasn't what you saw love, but if you think it is. I shall have a talk with this young man." His tone sounded serious and I prayed for Emmett's sake right then and there that his intentions and feelings for the queen were pure I would hate to loose a son on this vacation or period.

"Daddy I kinda love him I want to know if he loves me and if what I saw was just my imagination" she choked through tears and I smiled I was going to have a new daughter soon my family would be complete and I wondered if she would be living with us or here and we would be visiting her and Emmett constantly?

"Isabella, so you admit to yourself and to your family here that you are in love with this man that you have met only a day" she nodded as her father finished and I just stayed in the area waiting for there conversation to be done It didn't bother me at the time I just hated to move when I felt my phone go off every five seconds I bet it's the pixie of a daughter of mine informing me of things. I quickly make a move to check my phone without making myself noticed

Dad

She and Emmett will be fine

Alice

Dad

Yay im getting a sister

Alice

Dad

Sorry last one was a mass text

Alice

I smiled my daughter was quite spontaneously crazy and when I thought about that I received another text message

Dad

I agree without on that whole-heartedly father

Ed-

I laughed to myself in my head thinking of my son and how his abilities came in handy at times like this I returned my mind to the conversation in the other room

"Yes I do daddy I do admit that I love Emmett Cullen" she stopped crying a bit and gasped and that's when I dropped my phone my son had walked into the other side of the throne room and looked at her with a dropped jaw. I watched as he lowered his head and cleared his throat

"may I speak do you Master Aro in private your majesty" he said clearly and with enough sureness that it made me proud Aro then nodded and lifted out of his throne setting his daughter gently in his place and kissed her forehead gently

"my darling Isabella please while I am gone cheer up may I call upon Demitri or Felix to amuse you with there idiocy ?" she smiled and shook her head no and mumbled that she'd be ok and with that I walked away knowing my need was no longer

Emmett's POV

I thought that I didn't need my father to fight my battles so I needed to fight them myself so I after I slipped on my blue shirt and got ready for the day I walked toward the throne room just in time to hear the beautiful Isabella say

"Yes I do daddy I do admit that I love Emmett Cullen" and that when I walked into the room I heard several gasps and I swore I heard a phone drop somewhere. My Isabella dropped her jaw and I bowed my head and cleared my throat and spoke with as much clarity as possible

"May I speak to you Master Aro in private your majesty" I looked up not moving out of my bow to see him nod and move his daughter telling her to please cheer up. I wanted her to cheer up too I wanted her to be happy I wanted to show her that I loved her in return. I followed the King into the empty office and he gestured me to sit. As I sat he looked at me and began

"son you have hurt my daughter are you aware of that by your actions this morning with this girl" he looked down at me his stance as he stood behind his desk and I just stared at him waiting for him to finish before I give him my side of the story "this I hope what you did was well worth it because you have hurt my daughter and scarred her and I can't let her be with someone who has hurt my daughter." He stopped and looked at me sitting and sighed "so please tell me what you did was not what it seemed for the sake of her happiness" he looked at me pleadingly I wanted to tell him everything but didn't know where to start.

"well sir you see the Denali sisters are original succubus' they are evil demonic sex kittens that will stop at nothing to get what they want and for years they have been after us Cullen men not just me but my brother Edward and Jasper when there wives or mates aren't around but since im the single one they will do it in open range and today Isabella witnessed there attempt at nothing to get into my pants I just happened to forget to lock my chamber door I took a shower wrapped the towel around me walked out to irina in a black teddy i would do nothing to hurt Isabella I would do nothing of the sort to hurt the woman I love." Woah, I said it to her father I do I love her so I inhaled and finished "and I intend on making your daughter happy for the rest of eternity."

When I finished that sentence the door flew open and Isabella screamed out

"EMMETT CULLEN REPEAT THAT AGAIN" her smile widened

"I intend on making you happy for the rest of eternity." I said scooping her up in my arms and planting a delicate kiss on her lips feeling her skin on mine sent me into overdrive I felt like my body was alive instead of dead I felt my hormones spike I knew Jasper and Alice would be at it like Rabbits and I knew Edward would be pinning Rosalie to some sort of wall. I laughed internally as I kissed the queen of the vampire race again.

"Master Aro with your permission I wish to court or as we call it now-a-days date your daughter." I said looking to her dad as I was holding her in my arms I looked back to Isabella who was looking at her daddy with a huge smile and he nodded and spoke

"if I hear of any mistreat meant of any sort and I mean any sort I will know and find out and your head will be mine understood mister" I nodded quickly and with that Isabella was out of my hold and dragging me out of the room winking at her uncles and dragging me to what looks like her part of the castle.

Isabella's POV

"EMMETT CULLEN REPPEAT THAT AGAIN" I screamed after hearing him proclaim his love I heard him proclaim it again I could hear it again and again and again and I could care less what happened this morning in fact Im thinking about talking daddy into letting me fry the bitch for even attempting to steal my Emmy bear away from me the queen hello I am the queen I rule this shit …

"Master Aro with your permission I wish to court or as we call it now-a-days date your daughter" he said that he was asking my daddy if he could date me how sweet but who says court. Or for that matter now-a-days! I was silently giggling in my head when I saw my daddy looking at me I looked at him and winked and mouthed please so Emmett couldn't see and my father spoke

"if I hear of any mistreat meant of any sort and I mean any sort I will know and find out and your head will be mine understood mister" I saw Emmett quickly nod I knew he was going to be forever scared of my dad I couldn't wait to get him out of there I said 'thanks daddy' quickly and as Emmett kissed me again like he did minutes previous I wiggled out of his hold and dragged him out of his own personal moment of nightmare and past my uncles who were looking at me funny I winked they laughed. I knew what they were thinking and I knew exactly where I was going…


	6. Chapter 6

**You Belong To Me **

**I don't own the vampires, the sparkles, the towns, the names or the humans themselves I just own my own crazy mind and Ideas and really that's all I have **

**Previously:**

I said 'thanks daddy' quickly and as Emmett kissed me again like he did minutes previous I wiggled out of his hold and dragged him out of his own personal moment of nightmare and past my uncles who were looking at me funny I winked they laughed. I knew what they were thinking and I knew exactly where I was going…

**Chapter 6: What a Queen Wants **

**Isabella's POV **

If I wasn't a queen I would've taken him away from the castle so no one could hear our conversation but I knew I was needed here incase of an emergency. So I almost dragged him to my chambers

"Isabella love, I can walk you know" I smiled hearing him plead I was running with him barely walking behind me. Was I that mean? No I just wanted to talk to him without father or uncles or his family interfering although I know his sister the small one already knows the outcome, and her brother who looks like he rolls out of bed with that hair of his will hear us. We get to my chambers I throw him into the room and lock the door.

"So, you like me" I smile

"More than like baby" he comes to me pressing me against the wall "there's more to these feelings I have then just like" I feel his hands holding me against the wall

"Well, there's feelings in me too that are intense toward you as well" I batted my eyelashes at him I knew how to drive men crazy I wasn't stupid and I knew that my eyes would melt him into pieces

"Well my love, please, tell me these feelings" he asked bring his face closer to mine I could feel his breath the electricity his body sends to mine through his hands on mine and the closeness of our bodies

"well, the ball, last night I just knew there was something I had to see you to know who you were I wanted to dance with you" I said I didn't even know how to vocalize it we'd only been formally introduced as of last night I knew more about him then he really thought I knew. I knew about his death, his life as a vampire, as queen I had to know I had to memorize all of our vampires' information at least the logistics. I had to know death, age, vampire age, vegetarian or not, nomadic or not, whereabouts. The usual things I knew of Emmett and his family. Although since my father and uncles were good and close with the Cullens I knew a lot about them because of my father and his brothers inviting Dr. Cullen to stay at castle during his younger years.

His lips were dangerously close to mine when I realized that I was internally talking about Emmett and not paying attention to my own surroundings.

"Tell me about your intense feelings" I pushed the interrogation on to him. I smiled waiting for a response

"when I first smelled your scent in the castle, I knew that I was attracted to you its not your body that draws me to you, although I do find you attractive and I do find you smart and witty and funny but your scent is what was the first draw to me" his smile was intoxicating and I liked his answer I loved that he found all of me worth while. I can't wait to learn more about him.

"Emmett" my breath was heavy I finally noticed and before I could say anything more his lips touched mine and my mind exploded I gave over to his lips and reciprocated letting my body react and let my body be lifted and my legs wrap tightly around his waist while he still holds on to me by my hands against the wall of my doors.

"Isabella" he moans into our kiss. It brings me back to our present state and the reminder of barely knowing him and I drop my legs and try to wiggle free.

Wiggling free I take an unneeded breath and sigh.

"Emmett, we need to get to know each other before we can let that go any further" I smiled smoothing out my shirt and making sure my hair was ok

"Your right Isabella you are absolutely correct" he takes my hand and kisses it softly and I feel myself melting again. Ugh, he can do that to me so easily I wonder how im going to get through this getting to know him without wanting to pounce him. So much, for trying to be a good girl!

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett, we need to get to know each other before we can let that go any further" those words escape her lips and my bodies present state slowly relaxes 'great this woman is completely blue balling me' my mind growls. God I hope Edward isn't telling Jasper ill never hear the end of it.

"Your right Isabella you are absolutely correct" I take her hand and kiss it gently and I can see her debating on screwing her previous statement. And I so want her too so I bring her to her sitting area and sit and wait for her to regain her mind.

"Emmett, what do you do in forks?" she asked me. I guess she's trying to get to know me fast!

"Um, I run a radio station out there dealing in politics" I smiled, I missed my job right now and the look on her face made her impressed with me. She probably didn't think I was a smart person she probably thought I was a dummy like my own siblings thought at times. Even though I pull pranks doesn't mean I also have an intelligent side too.

**Isabella's POV**

"Um, I run a radio station out there dealing in politics" politics? My kind of man I will need someone to help me along with my uncles and father. Someone who will be aware of the vampric laws. Maybe I could train him to help me! Advisor/mate, god daddy will be impressed with him defiantly good mate material.

"What do you do for fun" I pressed on

**Emmett POV**

"What do you do for fun" she asked

"Play video games, hunt, drive my jeep around, exercising, racing fast cars, and hanging with my family" I wink at her. I hoped I impressed her I wanted to impress her I wanted to show her I was more than just muscles. And I was she should know that, I looked to her and she was smiling I adored that smile those lips I tried to shake the thought from my head.

"What does a queen want" I said without thinking of how to word it differently I just blurted it out she looked at me tilting her head I came back out with "what does Isabella want!" I reworded that question and she looked at me smiling

"A queen wants hmm..." she sat silently trying to think "world peace, happiness for all humans and vampires alike, for us to truly be soul mates." I heard her words and I wanted them just as much as she did and I silently made a promise that I would try to make most of those come true for her in such a way that was possible even if it was in our small little world.

"Those are good wants" I smiled reaching out to grab her hand. Holding her hand was like holding her soul it just felt so right, I wanted to hold it for all eternity.

"what does Emmett want" she whispered I felt as if I had touched her in a way that made her almost sob or almost come to the point of sobbing.

"Emmett wants to keep your majesty happy for all eternity to never see tears come to your eyes. To never see you hurt, to never see you have to stress and face decisions that would tear us apart I want us to be soul mates too" I spoke in the third person seeing her smile I knew I could make her at least smile that adorable and sunshine smile.

"That means the world to me Emmett" her smile was worth seeing "its just what a queen wants."

**a/n : im sorry very sorry....i know alot of people reviewed and said that this chapter was missing so here it is im sorry i gave u a blank chapter and you were watering for it**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Belong to Me **

**I don't own twilight I just wish I did and I wish Emmett was my personal teddy bear but a girl has her dreams and ill just hold dear to those ;)**

**Previously:**

"That means the world to me Emmett" her smile was worth seeing "It's just what a queen wants."

**Chapter 7: Concerns **

**Carlisle POV**

"Esme, do you think im overreacting when I say im worried about my children" I asked my wife sitting on the edge of our bed in our chambers as she massaged my shoulders she knew just what to do to relax me

"Darling, I think your over worrying and normally that's my thing, but im glad that your taking over for me right now" she smiled I placed my hand on hers. She was right I was over reacting about my own son who had fallen in love with the queen of our race. I was fearful that I would loose him to the castle of Volterra. I couldn't loose Emmett just as I couldn't loose Edward or Jasper or even my precious daughters. I just hope that Isabella would consider making forks her home. And I spoke up

"What if she doesn't want to make forks her home love!" I looked behind me to my beautiful wife, every time I look at her I swear I fall in love with her all over again it's as if I never had a dead heart for all these 360 some odd years.

"Love, she will if she loves Emmett because I doubt our son would want to give up his job but if he truly loves her he might dear. It's truly up to our son what he does for the woman he loves you know" and I knew she was right I knew Esme would always be right in her words. Her heart was always big and her love for our children and what was always right for them was always her knowing and doing. She held my hand and moved to sit in my lap I looked at her heart shaped face once more and smiled

"I just hope I don't loose my son" I felt myself frown

"I know what you mean love" she kissed my lips tenderly and she knew what to do to ease my heart ache who knew a father could worry so much.

Just as I was starting to feel better I heard a knock at the door

"Come in." I said and without hesitation I knew that my little daughter in size not age was appearing. "Hello dear Alice" I said smiling. She smiled and looked as if she was bouncing with something that I knew would come spilling out as soon as she made her way to Esme and myself.

"Hello Dear Alice" Esme said as her daughter came closer and she smiled dearly to Alice I loved how Esme took to our children she always knew how to handle them and be toward them and they loved having her as a mother. They always needed that motherly feeling.

"Mom, dad, don't worry" she smiled and winked and walked out of the room

"Cryptic little pixie our daughter is" I mumbled as our door shut

"I heard that" she said as she ran down the hall. I looked toward my wife and shrugged

"I hope that meant that all will be well in time" I looked to her and she had that look in her eyes that let me know that I would always be ok and with that I kissed her deeply.

**Alice POV**

"I heard that" I shouted as I ran down the hall way and as I was running I tripped having a vision

'Will you marry me Isabella Ricci?'

I came too gasping

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" I yelled out loud and with that I got Jaspers attention

"darlin' what is wrong?" hearing his southern drawl I looked at him as he held his hand out to me I took it firmly and smiled.

"Lets go in our room I don't want anyone else to know although you know Eddie will know soon enough" I smiled showing my pearly white teeth and my cutest smiled I could give.

"Ok love" his southern accent made me melt into piece and I could just take him right now but I refrain my actions. We got into our room and I shut the door and dragged him to the table. "What is on your mind darlin'" Jasper finished.

"I saw, Emmett propose" I blurted out and as soon as the words escaped my mouth I heard a knock at the door "come in Edward" as I finished my words I saw my brother and his wife and mate Rosalie. Great now how am I going to keep this from Emmett.

"Don't worry sister he won't know" Edward answered my question I looked up at him and smiled

"Well have royalty in the family" I giggled I liked that idea having royalty in the family suddenly wondered if she liked shopping, if she'd let me plan the wedding if she'd want to décor there new room or if they'd want a house of there own.

"ALICE CONTROL YOUR MIND" Edward yelled at me pinching the bridge of his nose I knew I gave him a headache.

"Sorry" I looked innocently at him. I couldn't help it I liked the fact that my brother was happy soon to be engaged to such a pretty girl and they'll be so happy I hope they do move back to forks. "Edward what is Emmett thinking about right now" I looked toward my brother hoping he would give me some information

"Alice, he's thinking about explicit thoughts I don't wish to share with you ladies" he looked to his wife. I knew he was such a prude toward us but behind closed doors I knew him and Rosie were freaks "Excuse me sister that is not your business to know" I looked at Jasper for help.

"Thanks for your help Edward" I said. He turned around and walked out with Rosalie at his heels I giggled at the thought I had of her as a dog he turned before leaving and flipped me off I gasped.

"Edward Cullen" I stammered I was going to run at him but the door closed and Jasper was holding me

"Darlin' he just was pulling your chain he knows how to get you all riled babe" he soothed me with his words and his power. I knew he would. I loved him for knowing how to tame my attitude at times.

**Aro's POV**

I paced in my office after hearing this young vampire talk about how he planned to love my daughter for all eternity.

"All eternity" I said to myself. Could he? My mind pondered could he really love my precious daughter for all eternity. I hoped so he seemed perfect for her. Her perfect match, I just wished that it would've happened maybe twenty years later or 100. Every fathers dream is to hold on for there little girls for as long as possible I guess. But Im not really loosing her I hope. I guess ill have to arrange to visit the Cullens house more often.

"Marcus, Caius, dear brothers please, please come to me I need your wisdom" within seconds my dear brothers were in my office.

"Yes, my brother what can I assist you with" I hear Marcus' dull sounding tone.

"Just calm the nerves of a father with a daughter who has found her true love" I sighed stopping my pacing to slump into my office chair I saw my brothers look nervously toward me

"Brother you are just stressing over your daughter she is a big girl and is a grown woman and is now a queen she knows her duty if she chooses to love this man let her" Caius stepped in to tell me his ideas. I nodded in agreement, I had to let her be a grown vampire and queen and let her choose her own path I guess.

"Im just worried, should we have a family meeting including the Cullens since our precious Isabella has become mated to the son of theirs Emmett?" I asked my brothers

"I am sure they are probably wondering the same question my dear brother" Caius' voice always the calm and collected brother.

"Ok I will arrange it." I said as my brothers left my office.

Taking a deep breath I looked up from my desk and saw Demitri and Felix in my office.

"What do I owe the pleasure gentleman?" I saw them twitch

"Are we going to loose our sister?" Demitri blurted out. It was cute they all considered Isabella there sister. And I truly worried for them what if Isabella did leave with the Cullens what would it do to our guard. Would we have to send some guard with her? What would she think of that?

"Demitri I do not know" I said looking to Felix "is that your concern too?" he nodded I knew that the rest of the guard would feel the same way.

"Yes sir" his voice shook I knew it would be full of tearful sobs if he could cry.

"Boys, I do have a question it is a typical what if scenario" I looked to them they nodded I began "if Isabella were to leave to forks and I assigned a detail to stay there with her would you two be willing to assist in detailing her down there" I saw there eyes light up and nod

"We would be honored to assist and follow the queen" Demitri bowed to me

"Like wise your majesty" Felix smiled and bowed. I made two men who had my daughters' best interest happy by offering there chance to make her safe by all means by traveling with her. They never got that option before, I hope I wasn't making a mistake in sending her two favorite just in case this was a necessary issue because I don't trust people at times.

"Good, if it happens I will be sending you both and you will be on your best behavior am I understood" I looked to them again

"Yes your majesty" they both bowed and I shooed them out of my office. I stood up again and paced nervously.

I just assigned two men who were goofballs and hung out with my daughter just because they were like brothers to her to guard over her life because I was not there to do it when I was in forks. I hope I don't have to send them, I really really wish I don't have to send those men to forks with her for fear they might slip.

"Just a fathers concern" I repeated to myself over and over I kept pacing It was twelve hours later still repeating "Just a fathers concern"

**A/N : please please let me know what you think... i really want to know what you think!!! ~ Amy**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Belong To Me**

**Im sorry I haven't been around there's a lot going on mid terms and family!!!! But I shouldn't neglect my avid family of readers you guys have been amazing. I will try to update as much as possible now… please keep up your love for Isabella and Emmett **

**I don't own twilight… wish I did **

**Previously:**

"Just a fathers concern" I repeated to myself over and over I kept pacing It was twelve hours later still repeating "Just a fathers concern"

**Chapter 8: Silence for Two **

**Isabella POV **

I stared at him and it was like staring into a big sexy fucking teddy bear and looking away was almost heartbreaking. The silence between us was hard for me I wanted to talk to him I wanted to talk non-sense I wanted to lock my lips to his I wanted him to claim me make me his in every sense of the word but I knew that would have to wait. I was a respected queen we can't have me running off and sleeping with every fucking man, or vampire.

"Emmett" I tried to get him out of his gaze

"Yes Isabella" his eyes twinkling and I can feel myself become damp I look up feeling as if I could blush

"How long are you planning to be silent?" I asked him I didn't care that we sat there for almost two hours in silence I just I wanted to know more I wanted to explore him both physically and mentally I wanted to spiritually dive into him I wanted to make this the purest of things between the two of us

"As long as you're sitting over there" his lips curved up into the panty dropping dimple smile and I just about jumped him. My legs moved to stand me up and I curved my finger up toward him walking away from the sitting area of my suite toward my big king size bed and crawled up wiggling my ass if to taunt him. His voice came from behind me "woman you will be the death of me" my giggles filled the bedroom and before I knew it I was being pinned to my own bed by a very sexy bear.

"Why hello, how nice of you to join me" my bad attempt at suppressing giggles

"And hello to you madam" he winked and kissed my lips gingerly letting them linger as I made my move and flicked my tongue over his lips giggling. Wiggling underneath him I felt him move to my side and I turn to look into his eyes.

"What is your favorite hunt?" I asked interested in every aspect of his life.

"Bears! Yours?" I smiled imagining him against a bear and suddenly my arousal spiked thinking about seeing him hunt.

"Elk" I smiled I saw him start to zone off probably thinking the same thing I was thinking about him hunting a bear. I felt myself need him even more and I couldn't resist the idea of hunting with him my lips spoke before I could even stop myself "we should hunt tonight if you would like dear?" I smiled as he came too smiling

"I'd like that" he pulled me close to him and looked at me

We laid there for another two hours in silence its like we never needed to speak its like just staring at his eyes or him staring at mine told our lives stories to each other. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"Emmett" I ran my hand though his curly brown hair

"Yes Darling" he said, his voice still making my arousal a problem I bite my lip

"What are you thinking about?" I just desperately wanted to know what was in his brain right now I wanted to know what was going up there I looked into those golden pools and felt the need the want the pull.

"you, that elk your gonna hunt down, your father and his brothers and how im scared of them because there powerful and your powerful and I just don't want to hurt you and im going to have to leave with my family but I don't want too" his eyes I could sense the threat of tears, but I assumed that he was brought up on the big boys don't cry theory.

"baby, baby, don't worry we will work that out that's why we are waiting on the intimacy of a true bonding experience" I peppered his face with kisses I wanted him to know I was serious "I will hunt that elk, don't be scared of me or my father and his brothers they are just harder to impress your never going to hurt me I can see it in your eyes Emmett your too teddy bearish to hurt me darling and you and your family and myself we will work that out" I caressed his face "don't give up hope ok darling"

"I wont" he said softly I placed kisses on his face again reassuring my feelings for him.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

"I won't" I felt those words come out and I truly meant it I don't want to give up hope but its so hard when she was meant to live here and I've got work 9000 miles away on another continent. I felt my feelings for her grow over that last several hours several bouts of silences and It wasn't those awkward silences but they were more like romantic silences we were slowly undressing our minds to each other I wanted to get to know her and it felt like time was moving slow I knew she needed tradition hell she was a Queen.

"Isabella darling?" I looked at her I loved the way her golden eyes made me melt I knew she was aroused by me I could smell it. It was like heaven it was a second most beautiful smell other than her original smell

"Yes baby?" she looked from her lashes. And if my heart were beating it would've stopped I swear she had a way of making me die all over again.

"I don't want to loose you" I whispered taking her hand in mine lacing our fingers together I was growing scared and I know that my brother jasper would feel it and use it against me to make me look like a fucking pansy but this woman was changing me.

"You wont I swear Emmett from the bottom of my heart" she looked up to me with her golden eyes and I knew she was right.

"Alright baby I just am worried because of our places in life, you just are so important to our world and you belong here and I just.." she shushed me with her lips on mine pulling herself closer to me pushing me onto my back almost feeling her arousal top what it already peaked too. My mind racing thinking of everything I could possibly do in this moment to fill every fantasy

"Emmett" her lips moan softly and it's almost my undoing. I want her badly I want to unwrap her like a fucking Christmas present like a five year old wrapping his Tonka truck I mean come on me, Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen underneath a FUCKING Queen ! Please god if you are out there please be with me today.

"Yes Isabella" as her lips moved down my neck I start to forget what I was saying to begin with.

"Are you going to stop worrying" her lips trailing my neck up and down until her golden eyes lock into mine. I gulped and nodded she had a commanding dominatrix look that made me want to obey any command and would bring me to my knees I wonder if she was like that in bed shakes my head quickly Emmy get it together. "good" she kissed my lips quickly.

We laid there silently for hours on end talking briefly at points. I fell more in love with her the more we spoke, I knew more about her then some humans know about there own spouses during the time that they are married on earth. I would play with her hair, she would briefly tease me with her kisses it would continue for hours.

"Isabella-" I was cut off when someone walked in

"Come in" Isabella said softly, vampire hearing is such a bitch, I think a vampire invented soundproofing because we could hear every fucking thing I should know I live with three couples who are like rabbits. Shuddering at the thought I looked up to see Alice skipping in and bowed

"Your Majesty" she smiled to Isabella and I looked to Alice with a you-better-have-a-better-excuse-to-be-here.

"Alice Cullen, What brings you here?" she smiled to my sister and winked at me.

"Queen Isabella I-" she was cut off

"Bella, please Alice, im Emmett's girlfriend right Emmy?" I nodded to answer her question

"Well Bella, I need to steal my brother for a few hours, its just for a few hours I will bring him back to you safely I promise I swear on my life" she winked. Isabella looked to me and I shrugged I had no clue what my sister was up too. Usually no one ever knows what's up with Alice until it happens. Ya, know!

"Err" Isabella seemed wary about wanting me to leave

**Alice POV **

"Jazzy, I have to disappear with Emmett for a few hours I have to go pry him out of his lover's arms, can you handle by yourself dear" I whispered while he was reading another one of his MANY military books. I swear he knows more about war than someone who has a PhD in it !

"Yes Love now don't you all go getting in trouble" he drawled out. God he makes me melt with his drawl. Mmm can't wait to get back. His stare became seductive as he rose his nose out of the book. "Now, Ma'am that wouldn't be what your feeling for me would it?" I giggled and nodded and he growled I mouthed "later, I promise" and left the room with the sound of agony behind me leaving a vampire male blue balled was never any fun.

With that I ran and went to knock on the door to Queen Isabella's room

"Come In" I turned the knob and skipped in and bowed

"Your Majesty" I always think starting out formal should be appropriate, I stared at her and Emmett on her bed getting a look from my brother hoping I was here for an all too good of an excuse.

"Alice Cullen, What brings you here?" she smiled and winked at me I smiled

"Queen Isabella I-" starting off with asking for permission to kidnap my brother for a few she had cut me off  
"Bella, please Alice, im Emmett's girlfriend right Emmy?" he nodded and I smiled and  
got excited for them all to quick cuz I already knew they were together im psychic not stupid.

"Well Bella, I need to steal my brother for a few hours, it's just for a few hours I will bring him back to you safely I promise I swear on my life" I do swear, I promised myself in my head and gave a convincing look like a puppy look.

"Err" her voice concerned she was just wanting Emmett and not letting any of us having him but I understand we had him for way to long she deserves all the time!

**Isabella POV **

"Err" I said I didn't want Emmett leaving me I just got him

"Promise just for a few hours Alice" I said before she could convince me anymore I knew from talking with Emmett that Alice doesn't take no for an answer

"Yes, I said you have my word" I looked to her and I smiled she was genuine I knew it. She had this charm. This way of making you want to run the other way for fear of an extreme makeover, I cringed if she ever got a hold of me I hope Emmett would at least save me if that ever were to happen.

"So you'll let me have Emmett for just a few hours" she said happily trying to reask permission subtly

"Yes, bring him back in one piece please, because I already miss him" which was true, I already missed his lips on mine, my lips on his skin, his hands in my hair I missed him terribly I wonder if he missed me.

"baby, if she abuses you you let me know" I winked at him and continued "I missed you" I placed my lips on his gently letting his lips press into mine more letting his hands find my hair again and mine arms around him I didn't want him to leave.

"I will return you'll hardly notice I've left" he said kissing me one more time before leaving my bed I huffed and watched him leave out of my room and I laid back rolling onto the spot he was once in inhaling his scent consuming my time in his scent in silence enjoying the silence that I once shared with him.

**Emmett POV**

"Alice, Where are we" we had driven off the castle property in one of the Volturi cars, tinted windows even though it wasn't needed

"Just, Wait until we get there dear brother I shouldn't be doing this but your dense and you wont do it until its too late" she said she stepped on the pedal and the car sped up and we were reaching a small town just south of Volterra, we entered the towns limits and she parked in a small space and took me and walked three blocks down we stopped outside a jewelry store and I was startled

"Alice what are we doing here" she smiled and she pushed me inside

"Now, brother, I can't tell you that, if I were to tell you that It would defeat the purpose" she smiled she sat by the necklaces staring at something or having a vision I couldn't tell. I started to look around and it wasn't until I saw something

It was there, something so perfect, so her that I just had to get it….

**A/N: Review!!!! Love is always Appreciated thank you ~ Amy **


	9. Chapter 9

You Belong To Me

sorry that its been so long my avid fans I love you to pieces I've been busy with my other works and having the most painful writers block in existence ! Right now I send out my most sincerest apologies to my fans so I hope you forgive me – Amy

**I don't own twilight… wish I did **

**Previously:**

"Alice what are we doing here" she smiled and she pushed me inside

"Now, brother, I can't tell you that, if I were to tell you that It would defeat the purpose" she smiled she sat by the necklaces staring at something or having a vision I couldn't tell. I started to look around and it wasn't until I saw something

It was there, something so perfect, so her that I just had to get it…

**Chapter 9 : Emmett's Finally Growing Up **

**Emmett's POV**

"perfect" I whispered I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye almost giggling it looked like. I looked to the jeweler and pointed out what I wanted it was a beautiful bracelet that had a beautiful sapphire. I pulled out my credit card and handed it over to the jeweler and nodded I looked around some more and found the perfect necklace to match it would drop down right before her cleavage and it would rest with a sapphire encircled in diamonds. I quickly bought that as well engraving on the back of it _eternity love Emmy _as he bagged the purchases I looked to Alice who looked like she was making mental notes for Jasper's credit cards all I can think for the moment is I feel sorry for the dude.

We headed out of the store back into the car and headed back toward the castle and I figured that I would surprise her with them. As I got out of the car I heard Alice squeal

"Emmett, you sly romantic brother you are she'll love it" I blinked what? How does she know what im going to do before I do oh right she's a psycho oh psychic. Duh.

"Alice you need to stop doing that shit seriously sometimes your going to squeal and someones going to jump and hit there head" I laughed and walked toward the door Alice was there before I could think about anything and taking my things I bought smiling evilly

"I'm going to store these for you dear brother while you go see your beloved Queen" she made a cute kissy face I waved her off and headed toward the familiar hallway that had that irresistible scent that drove my insides wild. That's when I heard her speaking beyond her door

"Yes, I like him" her voice floated to me I smirked as I stood there evasedropping on her majesty's call or talking. "i think I love him, yes I know we met the other night, yes I know I know you don't have to keep repeating that." she said as her voice rose to a loud point where probably people in the next hallway over could hear "well if your going to be that way then I dont want to talk to you" then I heard something I didn't expect I heard something get chucked out the window, I didn't know whether to proceed in seeing her or run the opposite direction.

"Emmett you can come in" I gulped as her voice sounded a bit less than what it was. I entered the room and looked around then noticed a cell phone shape hole in her window and I rubbed the back of my neck

"Hello Gorgeous Alice promised me back in one piece!" I grinned showing my infamous dimples. I could see that she was thinking.

"Well then I should thank her for keeping a good eye on you, what did you do while you were out?" she eyed me curiously.

"Nothing, just a surprise for later" I had decided I would take her on a proper date something worthy of her. It's obvious we can't eat, so I was thinking dancing a walk around the city then gift her the exquisite pieces of jewelry that were most fitting for her. She rose her brow at my words

"I don't do surprises Emmett" her voice confident in her statement

"Well then, Queen Isabella would you do me the honor of joining me on a date" I said in my most sincerest voice bowing looking up at her. Her smile widened and she giggled

"of course sir, i'd be delighted where would we be going" she questioned my events planned

"oh, I thought you'd enjoy some dancing at a local night club and perhaps a walk around the town afterward or a quick hunt?" I gave my dimples again and looked to her.

"sounds perfect pick me up at 8" her hands touched my chest as she began to push me toward the door with a slight kiss to my lips she shut the door in my face I just stood there stunned blinking it was at that time I felt two tiny arms pulling me toward my room

"Time to make you into something presentable" Alice chirped and it was off to start the night.


End file.
